Harry Potter et son amour de toujours
by lelenedu
Summary: Ron et Hermion sortent ensemble mais Hermione n'aime aps Ron de la même façon ,elle aime quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione va faire la découverte d'un admirateur secret.
1. Amour Secret

PoV Harry

Je l'ai regarde tous les deux assis à côtés l'un de l'autre, Ron qui l'embrasse et… elle on dirai qu'elle pense à quelque chose d'autre. Et si c'était un autre garçon. Harry arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu es tout simplement jaloux de voire Hermione avec un autre garçon.

« Et oui,je suis jaloux, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si je l'aime ,elle est si belle ». Ca fait maintenant un mois qu'on est rentré à Poudlard, un mois qu'ils sortent ensemble. Je ne peux pas supporter de les voir s'embrasser enfin Ron embrassait Hermione, Harry arrête de délirer, elle aussi l'aime. Je leurs jette un dernier regard , et monte me coucher. Mon regard était plein de jalousie, même un chien à dix mettre l'aurai remarquer. Je m'allonge sur mon lit en colère contre moi-même d'être amoureux, et en plus d'être amoureux de la petite amie de mon meilleur ami et cette fille d'ailleurs était elle aussi ma meilleure amie.

Quelques minutes plus tard , Ron entra dans la chambre. Il rentra sans un mot . Soudain il brisa le silence qui régnait dans la salle et me demanda :

« Pourquoi es-tu parti tout à l'heure ? Hermione m'a dit que tu avais l'air en colère et tu es parti. Je n'avais pas remarquer que tu étais en colère , elle se fait peut-être des idées. » Tout à l'heure je me suis gouré, il y a une personne qui aurait pus ne pas remarquer mon regard , Ron.

« Je suis parti parce que ….parce que j'étais fatigué.

Si tu aurais été fatigué tu serais déjà entrain de dormir, et je sais que ce n'est pas cette raison car sinon ,comme l'a dit Hermione tu n'aurais pas eut l'air en colère. »

Pour une fois qu'il est intelligent pourquoi l'a-t-il gardait pour moi ! Aller vite Harry réfléchit, trouve une idée, n'importe la quel, mais une qui tien debout.

« Non ,en fait , j'ai oublié de faire un devoir pour après demain. »

J'avais dis un truc qui tienne debout !

« D'accord, tu t'y mettra demain, rien ne presse, faut pas s'énerver pour ça . »

Merci mille fois Ron, pour ton idiotie suprême !

« Bonne nuit vieux.

Ouais ,bonne nuit. »

PoV Hermione

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi se regard ?

Pourquoi je n'aime pas Ron comme il le faudrait !

Pourquoi je l'aime lui ?

Temps de question se pose dans ma tête. Je sais que Ron n'est pas celui que j'aime, enfin pas aimer au sens amour. En voyant que lui m'aimait et que mon amour lui ne me regardait même pas ,j'ai accepté son invitation . Je n'aurai pas dû , je sais, je ne suis qu'une hypocrite.

Je ne vois pas comment, comment Cho l'a laissé tomber en cinquième année, elle ne pense pas à ce qu'elle fait, il faut être carrément débile pour le laisser tomber. Il est si beau, avec ses yeux vert émeraude, on s'y perd comme d'une forêt, c'est cheveux d'un brun d'ébène . Il est impossible de les coiffer mais ça lui donne un style très …je ne sais pas comment dire. Les autres filles c'est pour la célébrité qu'elle l'apprécie mais moi c'est pour tout en lui, c'est qualité comme c'est défaut. Il a un courage indescriptible.

Le lendemain , je me lève de mon lit, dans le dortoir ,tout le monde dormait. En bas il n'y avait personne, tout était calme, j'en profita pour réviser mes cours d'aujourd'hui. Environ 30 minutes après j'entendis la porte du dortoir des garçons s'ouvrirent. Je risqua un coup d'œil et vit le magnifique visage de mon amour secret, bien qu'il est une mine fatiguer ,il était toujours aussi beau. Il faut que je lui parle de ce regard qu'il nous a jeté ,à moi et à Ron ,hier avant d'aller se coucher. J'ai dit à Ron que c'était de la colère qu'il y avait dans son regard, mais en fait j'ai vu plus que ça.

« Salut !

Salut Hermione ! me dit-il en faisant son plus beau sourire, il est trop beau je craque…

Alors tu as bien dormi !

Oui ça va, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir mais j'ai quand même bien dormi !

Comment ce fait-il que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir !

Euh…….je pensais !

Si c'est pas trop indiscret tu pensais à quoi !

Hermione arrête de me poser plein de question, j'ai l'impression d'être à un interrogatoire ! me dit-il d'un ton amusé

Ok ok ! Je laisse tomber .

Voyant que je ne lisais plus mon livre il me demanda :

- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose !

Comment t'as deviner !

Je connais tout sur toi ma belle.

Après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il m'avait dit, il rougit et se rattrapa :

-Désolé j'ai pas voulu dire ça euh…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. répondis-je déçut.

Après quelques minutes de silence il me demanda :

Bon alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler !

Euh je voulais te demander…je repris ma respiration…pourquoi nous as-tu lancer ce regard hier soir.

Tout à coup il devint tout pâle et dit :

je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Harry ne me ment pas, je sais que tu sais de quoi je parles ! Alors tu vas me dire tout de suite ce qu'il se passe !

Je suis désolé…je ne peux pas te le dire.

Si tu ne me dis même plus ce qu'il ne va pas bonjours les amis ! dis-je en colère, en me levant pour monter à mon dortoir.

Quand je partis je l'entendis dire : «Quel con je suis moi ! » et il eut un bruit , il avait donner un coup de pied dans un meuble.

Puisque c'est le week-end, je décidai d'aller faire un tour dans Poudlard. Bien sur ,je commença par la bibliothèque ,où je rentai environ deux heures, à un moment ,quelqu'un remit son livre dans une étagère et me jeta un petit regard avant de partir de la salle, je ne pus voire qui s'était. Je décidai d'aller voire le livre qu'il avait reposé et remarqua qu'il était en train de lire L'histoire de Poudlard je l'ouvrit et un petit papier tomba sur le sol, je le déplia et pu lire dessus : Je t'aime. Comment savait-il que j'allais aller vers cette étagère, si je n'aurai pas remarquer son regard ! Ca doit être quelqu'un qui doit bien me connaître .

Brusquement je déposa le livre et sortis de la bibliothèque pour voire si l'individu était toujours là, mais malheureusement , il n'était plus là.

Je marchai dans tout le château, déçus que cette personne ne m'est pas attendu. Soudain, quelqu'un , me colla contre le mur, je pouvais voire la lueur de ses yeux. Et il m'embrassa langoureusement , quand il m'embrassa ,je sentis une chaleur se rependre dans tout mon corps . Puis je répondis à son baiser, je m'étonnais, quand Ron m'embrassait ce n'était que des petits baisers, mais là je répondais avec ardeur. Nous nous regardâmes une dernière fois dans les yeux ,avant qu'il disparaisse aussi vite qu'il était venu. Je ne pus m'enpècher de penser à ses yeux, il avait les yeux d'un vert MAGNIFIQUE, je fond, il a les même yeux que Harry…non ça ne peut pas être Harry !


	2. Révélation

PoV Hermione

Non ca ne peut pas être lui, ce n'est pas possible, il faut que je lui parle enfin de la situation et je verrai bien comment il réagira.

PoV Harry

Je suis fou de l'avoir embrasser en plus, je pense qu'elle a remarqué qui j'étais. Mais elle ne m'a pas rejeté, elle a répondu à mon baiser, c'était magnifique. Bon je vais rejoindre Ron, il doit sûrement jouer au Quidditch, il ne pense qu'à ça, il devrait plutôt s'occuper de sa petite amie, ça m'étonnerai pas qu'un garçon l'embrasse dans un couloir, d'ailleurs c'est ce que j'ai fait. Vite, je me dépêche d'aller prendre mon balais et me dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch.

« Et Harry tu viens te joindre à nous !me demanda Ron.

Oui tu ne croyais pas faire une partie sans moi ,tout de même !

Bah je voulais te demander de venir mais je savais pas où tu étais alors…

Tu n'as pas à te justifié ! dis-je. »

Après environ 15minutes de jeu, je vis une silhouette courir vers le terrain, c'était Hermione.

« Harry est-ce que je peux te parler deux minutes !me cria-t-elle

Oui attends j'arrive ! lui répondis-je puis je me tourna vers Ron et lui dit , j'en ai pas pour longtemps ! A tout à l'heure !

Salut vieux !

Je descendis de mon balais et me dirigeai vers Hermione, j'avais peur de ce qu'elle allait me dire.

Harry j'aimerai te parler dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait nous entendre, suis-moi !

Ok préfète !

Elle me prit la main et m'emmena vers sa chambre, elle avait une chambre rien que pour elle car elle était préfète en chef. Quand elle eu refermé la porte elle me dit :

J'aimerais te parler de Ron et moi !

D'accord !répondis-je soulagé.

Alors par où je commence…

Par le commencement.

Ok. Alors tu vois au début de l'année ,Ron m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, mais en fait je ne l'aimais pas ,enfin pas en amour ,alors je me suis dis qu'il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un, et puisque tu es mon meilleur ami, et bien je te trouvais le mieux placer, pour en parler. En fait j'aime un autre garçon…

Tu sais pas si lui il t'aime !

En fait je lui en ai parler que je sortais avec Ron et que je l'aimais en tant que sœur.

Et qu'est que tu as fait !

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux…

Et à ce moment Hermione me regarda dans les yeux ,je fis pareil. Et elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa.

Et après je l'ai embrassé…

Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'elle disait alors je lui répondis à son baiser avec amour.

Et après il a répondu à mon baiser…

Cet homme doit être le plus chanceux de toute la terre…

Mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il m'aime ,lui aussi…

moi je pense qu'il t'aime sinon il ne t'aurai pas embrasser… Je le connais… ?

Oui enfin je pense…Il a des yeux magnifique d'un vert émeraude et ses cheveux son si en bataille que ça lui donne un certain que j'adore, et à chaque fois qu'il me sourit je craque…Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, enfin je l'aime plu que tout au monde…

Et lui il t'aime plus que tout au monde…

Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre et ,nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Petit à petit elle me poussa sur le lit et je l'embrassai passionnément.

Environ 3 heures plus tard, je me rhabilla et donnai un dernier baiser à Hermione avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Heureusement , il n'y avait personne. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione me rejoignis, elle me fit son plus beau sourire et je fis de même. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, jusqu'à que Ron rentre dans la salle.

Salut vous deux !dit-il

Salut !

vous en avez mit du temps pour parler

Euh…c'est que…commença Hermione.

En fait nous n'avons pas parler longtemps mais j'ai complètement oublier de revenir. Alors Hermione m'a proposé de m'aider sur…sur…

Sur le devoir de métamorphose ! termina Hermione.

Fais attention Harry sinon tu vas devenir comme Hermione ! Un dingue de travail !dit Ron d'un ton amusé !Bon je vais me changer !

Quand Ron fut parti je dis à Hermione :

De toute façon je ne peux pas être dingue de plusieurs choses !

Et c'est quoi l'autre chose ! dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.

C'est toi !

Moi je suis dingue de deux choses…toi et le travail…mais toi en premier biensur !

Elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa amoureusement.

Ron arriva près de 5 minutes plus tard, mais heureusement ,nous avions cessé de nous embrasser.

Bon si on allait manger je crève de faim !exclama-t-il.

Tu as toujours faim !répliqua Hermione !

S'il vous plait !dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

D'accord !d'accord!

A la grande salle, il y avait beaucoup d'ambiance , tout le monde discuter de tout et de rien !

Pour Hermione et moi, aucune conversation ne nous intéressées, nous étions trop occupés à nous jeter des petits coups d'œil , mais ce qu'il se passait sous la table était plus intéressant, je n'arrêtais pas de donner des petites caresses à Hermione ,celle-ci se mit à rire.

Ron qui avait remarquer qu'Hermione rigolait lui demanda :

Pourquoi tu rigoles 'Mione !

Je repensais à l'année dernière, quand Harry avait transformé Malfoy en sauterelle !

A oui c'est vrai vous aurez du voir la tête de la vieille Mcdonagal !

Le pire c'est que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès !me défendis-je.

Oui mais c'était marrant quand même. bon si on allait se coucher il se fait tard !

Arriver à la salle commune Ron donna un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione et voulait l'approfondir ,mais Hermione le repoussa.

Bonne nuit Ron !

Bonne nuit !

Hermione s'avança vers moi et me donna un baiser sur la joue.

Bonne nuit Harry !

Bonne nuit !

Je partis à la suite de Ron qui était déjà monter se coucher, mais les lèvres d'Hermione me manquaient alors je redescendis en vitesse de l'escalier, et je vis Hermione, elle avait l'air de m'attendre .

Je savais que tu allais revenir !dit-elle.

A oui et pourquoi ça ? lui répondis-je.

Pour ça ! dit-elle avant de m'embrasser passionnément.


End file.
